The Fire-Nation and Cannabis: An Untold Story of the 100-Year War
by OtakuGuy10
Summary: PLOT: Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai are commissioned to help fund the Fire-Nation by seizing vast and valuable resources from the Earth Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1: Best Laid Plans

"The Fire Nation and Cannabis: An Untold Story of the 100-Year War"

An Avatar: The Last Airbender fan-fic by: OtakuGuy10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC!

For mature readers only.

PLOT: Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai are commissioned to help fund the Fire-Nation by seizing vast and valuable resources from the Earth Kingdom.

**CHAPTER ONE **

"Cannabis? You mean weed?" Questioned Ty Lee in her usual carefree and slightly airheaded voice.

"If you want to use that crude foreign slang, then yes: marijuana." Fire-Lord Ozai responded with a voice exactly opposite of Ty Lee's. Ty Lee turned to her big sis, Mai, for help. She looked away from the acrobat and sighed. She saw marijuana as a dangerous hallucinogen and wanted nothing to do with it, even if it may be of aide to the Fire Nation. She thought if the Fire Nation dabbled in the substance, bad fortune would befall them all, yet for some reason the Fire-Lord himself wanted to see about getting some.

Azula, on the other hand, had smoked the plant quite frequently when it was popular among the bourgeois Fire Nation royalty and before it became illegal due to Ozai's banning of it. Ozai believed that all citizens of the Fire Nation needed their wits about them during this time of constant warfare and strife, and a mind-altering substance was a danger that threatened the Fire Nation, her interests, and her citizenry.

This job, while against the Fire-Lord's previous legislation, was commissioned by Ozai himself so his opinions of cannabis have surely changed. Either way, taking this job may allow Azula to partake in the consumption of her beloved pot once again. Mai was about to protest when Azula cut her off with a hand over her mouth.

"OH! Of course, dear father and Fire-Lord! Anything in service to the glorious Fire Nation! I know I speak for all of us when I say we are all fully willing and ready to infiltrate the Earth Kingdom and take all of the wee-er, marijuana you want!" Ozai didn't like his daughter's enthusiasm for this job. To him, it seemed she liked the aspect of being and doing the pot rather than doing her birthright duty to serve the Fire-Nation. He let it pass though, substituting with an explanation for his double-standard stance.

"You may be wondering to yourselves, _why send to get something illegal?_ Well, I'll tell you. While I still denounce the consumption of marijuana, I do not denounce the use of cannabis. I believe the Fire Nation can benefit from the industrial application of the plant. Rather than imbibe on it, we should utilize it in our industries and, above all, our military. For instance, standard issue Fire Nation foot-soldier armor is sewn together with leather lacing. The leather is strong, yes, but it originally comes from the skin of an animal. It is an organic substance, and like all organic substances, it eventually rots away, leaving a Fire nation soldier vulnerable to attack. And the logistics of sending and shipping new equipment? A hefty cost and tiresome paper-trail results…"

The girls listened intently to their leader's diatribe, Ty Lee in particular. She loved to listen to people talk, especially The Fire-lord on such a fascinating issue.

"Cannabis, on the other hand, comes from a plant. This plant yields a harvestable fiber that's shown to be stronger, more durable, and longer-lasting than leather. If anything, we must take this fiber and use it to keep our troops' armor and morale strong. Do all of you understand?"

Ty Lee was the first to (enthusiastically) nod her head.

"This is why I called you three in here today. You are to infiltrate the Earth Kingdom with a number of soldiers, in secret, and sneak their natural resources out of the country back to the Fire Nation. That resource, obviously, is cannabis."

The Fire-lord took a pause to catch his breath and to take a sip of water from an ornate metallic mug, branded with the Fire Nation insignia. Ty Lee, still full of questions, took this moment to inquire more on the sneaking mission.

"So we just go into the Earth Kingdom, snatch up these plants, and return? Sounds easy enough." The Fire-Lord sat the tankard down and spoke in his deadly serious voice.

"I was just getting to that, but you interrupted me." Ty Lee swallowed in shame.

"Forgive me, Fire-Lord." She said with a respective bow.

"No matter, now listen. You must do this secretly, though. I can't stress enough how bad it would make our glorious nation look if we were to be caught stealing something that we deem illegal at home. Our opponents would capitalize on the issue and turn it into a scandal, saying that we are corrupt and don't even follow our own laws. This will inspire the plebeians of the nations against us. It may even forward the cause of the Avatar."

Azula's ears twitched when she heard Ozai mention the Avatar. It made her remember her brother's efforts to capture him. She wanted to subdue Aang too; he was a great, if not the greatest, threat to the Fire Nation, and he was getting stronger every day. Perhaps this mission would somehow hinder Aang's abilities to stop the Fire Nation, or at least put a thorn in his side. This would be Azula's chance. She would be doing her part for her country by smuggling the marijuana, plus, what would the harm be in smoking a bit of it on the side? Such a small amount would not make a noticeable difference. Azula could have her cake (or pot brownies in this case), and eat it too. With the thought of killing Turtle-Ducks with one stone, she smiled and nodded with a lowered head and a devious smile.

"I understand, now, father and Fire-Lord. We can be ready to depart tonight." Mai made a gesture that implied she obviously wasn't ready yet and Ty Lee was bursting at the seams with excitement at the Earth Kingdom trip. She let out a giddy squeal. She couldn't wait, and neither could Azula.


	2. Chapter 2: The Invasion Begins

**CHAPTER TWO**

The chirping of the Horn-Crickets was annoyingly loud as the three girls boarded and loaded up a ship for the trip to the Earth Kingdom. It was a modified Fire Nation Navy vessel, disguised as a commercial Earth-Kingdom liner. Various other soldiers were loading up food rations and water for the ride. Ty Lee had two travel bags strapped across her shoulders and a pack on her back, three bags in all. She looked like an overloaded pack-mule and had trouble walking. The pink-clad girl nearly fell into the warm waters while crossing the plank from the dock onto the bow of the ship. Luckily, Azula caught the strap of one of her bags and coolly set her back on her slipper-clad feet.

"Thanks sis! I thought I was going for a swim!" Ty lee turned and smiled at her sister. _"She's been really happy lately…" _Thought Ty Lee. "_I guess she's looking forward to the trip too!" _Azula was indeed happy, but Mai on the other hand drug her feet reluctantly toward the boat. With her she had only one bag, containing some personal effects, a set of kunai, some food, and a bar of soap for washing.


	3. Chapter 3: Official Business

**CHAPTER THREE**

They had started the few-days-long journey energetically, jetting out of the Fire-Palace Lake at a quick rate and kept it up for a few hours until they reached international waters, and slowed to the pace of a commercial shipping liner. It was at this time that the sneaking aspect of the mission came into play. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai had shed their fire-robes for some green Earth-Kingdom garb, and all insignia and symbols of Fire-Nation influence were meticulously carved and painted over with earthen designs.

Everyone was on edge every time they were boarded and searched, and their statements were always something like "Missionaries for peace from Fire-Nation-displaced refugees" or "Official business" but they didn't like using that one too much; it sounded too suspicious. The incognito Fire-Members let out a sigh of relief when they were left alone and continued to approach the fertile farm-lands of the Central Earth-Kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire-Nation's Wrath

**CHAPTER FOUR**

They didn't have much time to act. It was the perfect time to move out, but they had to be careful. There were many highly-trained and experienced Earth-Patrols moving throughout the field. Their patterns were easy enough: two soldiers, starting at either end of the field, but parallel to each other, entering the field in a zig-zag pattern and meeting somewhere in the middle, and returning the way they came in a mirrored fashion so that the entire field was covered in a minimal effort by only two men.

"Now's our chance!" Azula told her sisters and the few male guards, and they anchored the boat about half-a-mile upstream and briskly skirted toward the field, dodging a few guards here and there. Once in the field, the girls let the Fire-Guards wait in advance if they were spotted, and the girls continued onward. Clad in green clothes and soft leather shoes, the girls had no trouble evading the Earth-Guards, and snatched up the marijuana plants almost literally from under their noses and just out of range of their torches. The smell was strong, but not enough to hinder the mission for the gals. Azula had two bags: A small leather pouch on her belt she would stuff the leaves into, and a larger duffel-style pack she would throw over her shoulder. It would be her load to the Fire-Lord, while her smaller satchel would be for her "personal" use.

"This is going well, maybe a little too well…" Azula said softly to herself. Indeed, her luck was about to run out, as without prior warning, she tripped on a rock jutting out of the ground that was too dark to spot and she fell at the Guard's feet!

"What in the…Who are you?!" The 30-something muttered, and blew a whistle around his neck to alert his mate to go for help. "

"Damn it!" Azula growled and grabbed the man's leg to drag him to the ground. She tied him up with the tie-string of her pack, raised her hand to the sky, and shot a stream of fire into the night-time sky to alert her escorts.

"Ty Lee, Mai! Grab your hands-full and run back to the ship!" Azula shouted, and suddenly realized that between the downed guards' torch and her fire-ball, she had succeeded in catching the field on fire.


	5. Chapter 5: Fired!

**CHAPTER FIVE **

Azula dashed back through the field toward the vessel, dodging the intense fires that grew up all around her, creating an intense feeling of hotness. It was then that Azula started to get another intense feeling; one she hadn't felt in some time. It was a familiar feeling, stemming from the smell of burning cannabis entering her young body. Soon, Azula was quite high on the massive amount or smoldering sativa around her. Her world became woozy and wobbly, but after reaching the end of the field, she soon found Ty Lee sitting in the saddle of a commandeered Armadillo-Lion.

Azula sat down by Ly Lee, surrounded by potent pot smoke and watched the field and the mission go up in smoke. She didn't really mind it though. She was more concerned about the sudden and intense hunger grinding in her gut.

"Well, there goes the Avatar. Too bad we couldn't catch him. Oh well, maybe next time…"

"A..Avatar?! Where!? Oh no, we are so screwed!" Ty Lee muttered, scared that the Fire-Lord Ozai would have their heads for failing the mission. She curled up in a little ball and gripped Azula's waist for comfort.

The sound of rapid footsteps invaded Azula's warbled mind. Mai appeared from the fires; her robes singed, and cast a set of kunai at a gaggle of Earth-Guards. The knives failed to hit their target. Mai groaned and looked at her extremely intoxicated sister. She wore a thick red cloth over her face to protect from inhaling the thick smoky fumes. They were lucky if the whole Earth-Kingdom didn't know they were there by now, and would be fortunate to make it back home alive.

"What are you doing?! You've botched the mission to dust! What are we gonna do now?!" Mai was furious from her sister's incompetence. She clenched her leather-gloved fists in anger. Azula seemed not to care. In fact, she didn't seem to have a care in the world at the moment.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry though, sis, I'm sure he'll be back!" Azula's voice was warped by the effects of the potent drug. It sounded oddly strained and uppity. Mai glanced around, wondering who "he" was. Perhaps the Avatar? Was he here, of all places? Surely not. But there was no time to think; just act.

"Azula, why are you talking like that? Please don't tell me you're high on this crap…"

"Yes. Oh yes my dear Mai. It's AFRAID I am. You should try it sometime. It'll bring you out of that "blah, I'm so dark" state and make you pretty cool."

Azula turned to Mai to reveal a pair of red, googly eyes and the widest of grins. Mai would've been mad at Azula's words, but she found her sister's shit-eating grin quite humorous. It was all Mai could do to not burst out laughing. She spoke in a soft giggle.

"C'mon, sis! Let's get out of here before the Earth Army gets here!" Ty Lee perked up in a panicked frazzle.

"Er...Earth Army? Oh man oh God oh man…"

"But what about all of the resources?" Azula said. "We need to get some back to Fire-Lord Ozai!"

"YOU BURNED IT ALL, YOU IDIOT! WE'VE NOTHING TO RETURN WITH BUT FAILURE!" Mai couldn't help but rage at Azula's pot-induced idiocy.

"Oh right. I forgot…"

"_Sigh…_let's at least try to get out of here with our lives…" Mai said and proceeded to whip the Armadillo-Lion's reins and make it ride off toward their escape-boat.

THE END.


End file.
